A Whole New World
by Sky Fae
Summary: What if Adele Stackhouse new more of the two natured community than she let any one know of and learned of the arrival of Mr. Compton before he even stepped foot in Bon Temps and decided to send Sookie to live with her Grandfather's? Lems & Lang! SS/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A special shout-out and huge thank you to my beta: Acid-Rain2912 for all her hard work correcting any mistakes within this story and I also feel I should say thank you to Charlaine Harris for sharing her world of Southern Vampire Mysteries and True Blood with us on hear :)**

**Disclaimer: All recognisable characters (except for some added fairies) belong to Charlaine Harris**!

Adele Stackhouse.

Now, I normally scold my grandchildren for swearing, and this makes me a hypocrite, but SHIT, SHIT, SHIT! I can't believe this is happening. I'm having a full blown panic attack and there's nothing I can do about it. I knew this day would come, but I didn't expect it to be so soon.

I haven't enjoyed lying to my grand babies, but I had to, to protect them from the dangers of the worlds outside of the human race that surround us. I had to lie to protect them. I had to keep their heritage hidden, and I would have taken it to the grave if this hadn't happened.

Stupid, pragmatic vampires. Why did one have to move in to Bon Temps, and not on a good footing either? Why did we have to deal with this? Hadley and her big mouth, is why.

That girl was, and has always been trouble since the moment she discovered the words "fuck you," at preschool. She learnt it from a boy whose mother and father lived on a council estate and were constantly fighting. No wonder the little toe-rag new words like that at such as young age Poor thing.

But yes, turning back to the topic of the unwanted arrival in Bon Temps! I, and a few others, have worked very hard in keeping Sookie and her special ability a secret. Jason was, well, to simply put it bluntly, Jason. He had the lure, which is how he attracts all the women who naturally end up in his bed.

I can't blame him for it; it's part of who he is**-**his heritage. But Sookie… she's something more. More than either of us ever hoped she'd turn out to be.

Her grandfather isn't who Sookie thinks he is. Earl was a loving, loyal husband and I'll always love him for that, but Fintan... Fintan was something else entirely. I just wasn't prepared to be a part of the supernatural community full**-**time.

I didn't want my children or grand babies to be brought into supernatural culture. I didn't want them mixing with vampires and getting mixed up in their politics or being used for their pathetic wars that are over really pointless arguments. And I didn't want them living with the fae unless absolutely necessary.

I wanted them to live a normal life as possible! And they had up until the water fairies destroyed their mother and father by killing them in what they think was a flash flood. Fintan was devastated he couldn't anything to save his son and daughter-in-law. He left this world soon after that, but not before handing me a special phone that I could contact him with in case of an emergency. That was the last time I saw Fintan Brigant.

Was this a good enough reason/emergency to call the Prince- the man I once held so close to my heart? The man that a part of me that still does? But I chose this path, and he chose his. No matter how hard it was at the beginning to be away from him with no more visits and having to lie to my husband and family...

I made my way down the hall to the front of the house to where my room was and went to the closet where I kept all my clothing and shoes. I opened up the closet doors slowly, made a space in the clothing to the right, and bent down till I removed a stack of old boxes that held memories of myself and Earl and the kids when they were little.

I moved them out of the way till I reached the bottom box and lifted it up. The paper still had a silver glow about it and the red bow was a little flattened. The Brigant family never did anything small. They always had to be the best and give the best of the best...

I picked the box up and placed it on my bed. I put the other boxes back, closed the closet doors, and made my way back to the bed where the box was. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. My heart was beating so fast in my chest that it almost hurt. I could do this; I'm a grown woman.

I placed my thumb and forefinger to the end of the bow and gave it a gentle tug, watching the bow come undone and fall around the base of the box. Now, all I had to do was lift the lid. Why was it so hard to open the damn lid of a box? It was just an innocent box with an innocent piece of technology inside it. I shouldn't have to feel afraid or any of the other things I was feeling. I needed to do this for Sookie. She didn't deserve the life that bitch of a vampire had planned out for her.

She needed to be somewhere safe and with her grandfather's would be the safest... In their world; not here. Not now that there are vampires out in the open and one soon to be lurking across the cemetery from our home. She didn't need to get mixed up in their politics and whatever else they do.

I took another deep breath and told myself to get over my shit and do this for Sookie. I lifted the lid off of the box and placed it beside it on the bed. I gazed at the gold phone. I sighed. The Brigants really didn't do anything small. Stupid fairies!

I gingerly picked up the phone in my hand, afraid it would break or disappear into thin air, and pressed call.

A deep husky voice I remembered well answered with a simple "Hello?"

I took another deep breath and answered.

"Hello, Fintan. It's Adele, Adele Stackhouse?"

"Adele?" The voice said, sounding more awake than before.

"Yes..." I whispered.

"What's happened?" He panicked

**To Be Continued!****  
****Next Chapter Up Soon :)**

**Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you to my beta for her fantastic beta work and of course than you to you all :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Southern Vampire Mysteries. Charlaine Harris does :)

Adele Stackhouse

After he asked "What's happened?" I went on to tell him what I'd learned, from my inside contact. To say he was angry was an understatement. He was livid, judging by the growling and mumbling down the phone line...

"How did you find out about this?" He paused, "Or should I say whom?" He asked bitterly. Uh-oh.

"An inside palace worker." I said as honestly as I could.

"Liar." He hissed.

"Tell me who your spy is, Adele." Fintan demanded of me.

"I'm sorry Fintan but I cannot do that, as I would fear for their safety if I did!"

"Adele... Please do not make this difficult." I heard the warning in his voice.

"You are not going to know who this person is. I know them through family connections; that is all I am saying."

"Why are you ringing me? After all this time? If you will not give me all the details of the situation, how am I going to be able to help keep Sookie safe?" He growled angrily. He'd asked the one question I'd hoped he'd ask; how _he_was going to insure Sookie's safety.

"Well... you see... I've already worked that one out too."

"Woman, what have you been up to since we last met?" He was half curious, half angry.

"A lot; if you'd stuck around you could have been here and seen for yourself! _And_been a part of your grand babies lives." I snapped. It was a sore topic for me. Even though I loved my husband, Earl, Fintan was the one for me and it hurt when he left.

"Please don't bring up this topic of conversation now, Adele. We have more pressing issues to discuss regarding my grand-daughter." After a moment, he added. "Who I happen to love and adore very much. Despite the fact that I haven't been able to be there for her."

"What about Jason?" I demand.

"The boy's nothing but trouble. I may not have been around in your world for some time, but we have our on-land sources, just as you have your palace insider."

I smirked, and used his own words, spitting them at the phone.

"Tell me who your spy is Fintan." I demanded sarcastically knowing full well that he wouldn't tell me, even if I paid him.

"No need to sound bitchy or sarcastic, Adele Stackhouse, it doesn't suit you. Now, tell me, what are your plans for MY grand-daughter? I assume, of course, that I am involved in this plan of yours, as you used the phone I gave you all of those years ago."

"Yes. Well, I want Sookie to live with you."

Nothing followed but silence- complete and utter silence. The silence lasted for what felt like eternity. Perhaps I'd done the impossible and shocked a full-blooded fairy?

"Why?" He finally asked.

"Because I feel that's where she'll be the safest. If your on-land spy has been observant, then you'll know that Sookie isn't your average 25 year old girl. She's referred to as 'Crazy Sookie' by most of the town folk and has been through more than anyone should- from such a young age, too. She may smile, or act like everything is okay, but I know that deep down, she is not happy here, Fintan. She's been pushed aside and insulted. She may just shrug it off, but it hurts her deep down. The things she hears aren't pretty either. She's shared some of them with me and I never knew human minds could be so cruel and unkind. She calls her gift a disability and works hard to keep people out of her head. Her own mother was afraid of her and favoured Jason above her... They put her through a thousand counselling sessions and hospital visits to the mental ward. She didn't deserve any of that. I want to do this for her; I think she'll be happier around her own kind..."

"What kind would that be Adele?" He asked softly.

"Fairy. I'm almost one hundred percent certain she has more of your family's blood in her than her own. I don't understand why, maybe it was because her mother never really wanted a second child, plus she was terrified of Sookie and often didn't hide her feelings or try to hide her thoughts. She took after her father, and she reminds me a lot of yourself. Plus, I think she's more gifted than any of us realise."

I paused. Fintan remained silent, so I quietly continued. "I don't want her to be used by Sophie-Anne, Fintan. I don't want her to be seduced by Bill Compton or bonded to him so he can order her around and hand her to the Queen as a gift. She's been through so much already- she doesn't deserve this future that's being planned as we speak! Compton's due to arrive any day and if we don't act soon, Sookie will suffer."

"When is the Vampire due to arrive in Bon Temps?"

"There wasn't a specific date, but I know it's soon. The Compton house is directly across the cemetery from our home; a perfect location for him to complete his task. The old man, who lived there before has just recently passed away. It's almost a perfect coincidence don't you think? That the old man dies suddenly all of a sudden and Compton moves in to his old house?"

"You always did love mysteries and gossip, didn't you?" He asked, amused.

"I haven't changed much since then. Except for age." That was another touchy subject for me; Fintan doesn't age in the same way humans do.

"Where is my grand-daughter now?" He asked, after what felt like ages.

"At the bar where she works- not far from here, why?"

"I will speak with my father and brother on this topic. If what you say is true, which I'm not saying it is," he added in before I could argue, "then we will be there by the end of the week to pick up Sookie. Do not tell her who we are, as of yet. Wait until I've spoken to my father, and then I will ring or send you a message on this phone to let you know if we will be there or not."

"Who's 'we' Fintan?" I asked, sounding nervous.

"My brother and father. They should be present when we collect Sookie. You have no fears for the brother?"

"No, _he _or _the brother _as you call him has a name and it's Jason. But no." I paused, a question nagging at the back of my mind.

"Did you ever..." I couldn't finish the sentence.

"Did I ever move on from what we shared? No! After the death of my son, I couldn't stay here any longer. I always loved you, Adele, even when we were apart. I couldn't seem to move on and, no, I never married or had more children. Sookie is the most important person to me and has always been. My spy's are what keep my mind at ease regarding her safety. I'm surprised they haven't discovered what you cleverly found out yet." I let out a deep breath I hadn't even realized I was holding.

"Even though I was a married woman, Fintan, you were always the one. I loved Earl, but I always loved you more." He was silent again, and I realised I had tears flowing freely down my cheeks.

"You could have come with me, you know. Father would have made an exception... he's had human lovers over the years!"

"I know, I know, but I couldn't hurt Earl or the kids. It wouldn't have been fair."

"I know. You always think of others before you think for yourself, even if it makes you unhappy, don't you?"

"Sookie's very much the same. She thinks and helps others before she helps herself. They take her kindness for granted and use her, only to dump her like garbage. The poor girl has never even had a romantic relationship and very rarely ever dates because she hates hearing what the male thinks about her. The female population thinks she's got some disease, and that that's why she doesn't date and avoids men like the plague."

"My father will be pleased she is un-touched. Perhaps not for the right reasons, but he'll be pleased she is still pure. Maybe she'll be unable to hear our thoughts? Has she socialised with any one she finds hard to read?"

"Yes she's spoken a few times of Sam Merlotte, her boss at the bar. His thoughts are apparently like a badly tuned radio. she described but she can pick up on his emotions more easily than his thoughts. That's why she's been able to stay at Merlotte's bar for so long; because she's had to quit jobs in the past due to her picking up on thoughts she'd rather not hear from her boss."

"I'm curious. If we arrive on Friday, we shall meet you at your home and then head for the bar. I want to see for myself what Merlotte is. He can't be pure-human if she can't hear his thoughts. If he's another supernatural he could be a danger to Sookie... Have you noticed anything about him that may cause concern?"

"Nothing other than the fact that he pines after Sookie puts him down and ignores his advances every time, though, whether she's aware of it or not."

"You visit the bar frequently?"

"Sometimes, though my friend, Maxine Frotenberry, is a regular. She's got eyes like a hawk. Doesn't miss a thing, that woman, and she's worse than me when it comes to gossip. I get my gossip from her ninety percent of the time."

"I have to go; I'm being summoned by my father. I will fill him in on what's happened and get back to you as soon as I can. The latest will be by midnight on Thursday, so that you are aware of our time of arrival on Friday."

I suddenly felt reluctant to let him go, after hearing his voice again after so many years.

"Okay," I sighed, feeling a little disappointed.

"Adele, I always loved you and I always will." He hung up before I could respond.

A/N: Nice one Fintan... Hanging up after a saying something like that! Damn those Fairies, lol!

Next chapter up soon!

Sky xxx

**ANNOUNCEMENT**: My beta can no longer beta my story for me due to personal reasons and so I'm a little stuck and I have the next two - three chapter done and I can't post them up on hear until they are beta'd. If anyone passing through would like to beta this story, please PM ME!


End file.
